Why not?
by KateB-fan
Summary: Historia Esplanie ubicada dentro de la sexta temporada. Kate trata de aconsejar a una Lanie deprimida... espero que les guste! Capítulo 5 (último!) Pasamos a M por razones obvias!
1. Chapter 1

**Historia Esplanie situada durante la sexta temporada. Lanie está angustiada, Kate quiere ayudarla... veremos como se resuelve esto. Espero que les guste! **

**Why not?**

Kate entró en la morgue y todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando vio a su amiga Lanie secándose las lágrimas y tratando de recomponerse en cuanto vio que ella entraba.

-¿Lanie?- dijo y apuró el paso para encontrarla.

-Hey… amiga…- dijo Lanie y trató de disimular.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada… ¿por qué lo dices?

-Lanie… estás mal… ¿crees que soy tonta?- dijo Kate y Lanie asintió, no pudiendo esconder más algunas lágrimas que se le escapaban.

-No es nada… quiero decir, nada importante…

-No digas eso… escucha, vámonos de aquí… así podremos hablar tranquilas…

-Oh, por favor, Kate… te juro que no tengo ganas de hablar…

-Lanie… no me importa que no tengas ganas… no puedes encerrarte… eso me lo enseñó una gran amiga a la que ahora intento ayudar…

-Pero… el caso…

-El caso no importa, se lo dejaré a los chicos… es más, le avisaré a Castle… así no pierdo tiempo hablando con ellos…

-Kate…

-Nada… te cambias y vamos…- dijo Kate con tono autoritario y Lanie asintió, no tenía ganas de hablar, eso era cierto, pero aunque sea valoraba la idea de poder tomar aire… y vería si en el último de los casos las ganas de hablar aparecían luego…

Cuando subieron al auto de Kate, Lanie tuvo que hacer a un costado todas las revistas de novias que había en el asiento y sonrió, sintiéndose algo mejor…

-Martha me está volviendo loca… pero tengo que reconocer que me ayuda bastante…- dijo mirándola de costado mientras marcaba el número de Rick.

-Ya lo veo…- dijo Lanie y sonrió también.

-Hey, amor…- dijo Kate a Rick y Lanie no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgica, ¿cuánto les había tomado a estos dos llegar a esta situación?- no, estoy con Lanie… no, no es por el caso… es personal… no, no te preocupes… ¿podrías cubrirme con los chicos y avisarles? No… prefiero que no les digas nada… OK… yo también te amo… ¡Castle! Está bien, espérame despierto…- dijo y cortó sonriendo y miró a Lanie.

-Veo que están mejor que nunca…

-La verdad que sí…- dijo Kate y arrancó su auto.

Durante varios minutos, Kate condujo en silencio y respetó que Lanie tampoco dijera nada. La llevó a un bar al que solían ir cuando ambas estaban solas y Lanie no pudo evitar sonreír, tenía muy buenos recuerdos de sus charlas con Kate.

Se pidieron una cerveza cada una y Kate la hizo sentar en una mesa apartada del resto.

-Bien… dime, Lanie ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar…

-Pero… quizás si lo sacas… te sientas mejor…

-Kate Beckett… ¿acaso no entiendes?

-Eso intento…

-Siento que la situación se me fue de las manos… ya estoy grande y aunque me hago la tonta… se que el último tren ya salió hace rato y lo dejé ir…

-Bien… estás en crisis… ¿el último tren? ¿Te refieres a Javi?

-Sí y no… digamos que Javi es la prueba de que mi vida es un desastre…

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Nada… te juro que nada…- dijo con tristeza Lanie.

-¿Entonces? Lanie, de verdad no entiendo demasiado…

-¿Recuerdas que hace un par de años salimos con Ryan y Jenny?

-Es cierto… y luego todo se vino abajo…

-Exacto…

-Y nunca quisiste contarme por qué y yo te respeté…

-Te lo agradezco… esa noche tuve una discusión muy seria con Javi… porque a Jenny se le ocurrió preguntar cuándo nos casaríamos…

-Y tú no quieres casarte…

-Pero él sí…

-¿Tan solo eso? ¿No pueden llegar a un punto intermedio?

-Parece que no…

-Estuvimos distanciados un tiempo, pero luego de la boda de Ryan comenzamos a encontrarnos de vez en cuando, sin comprometernos demasiado…

-La relación cambió…

-Exacto… y también cambió él…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dejamos de ser exclusivos… pero yo no estuve con nadie más…

-Y él sí…

-No me consta… pero no soy tonta…

-Y eso te hiere…

-Eso ni siquiera es tan grave…

-¿Entonces?

-Me di cuenta de que lo extraño… extraño al Javi que me seducía románticamente… que se desvivía por hacerme pasar un momento increíble… el que me hacía olvidar las cosas feas de la vida…

-El que quería pasar el resto de su vida contigo…

-Quizás…

-¿Cambiaste de idea?

-Quiero estar con él… pero él no me quiere más que para un buen momento y creo que me lo busqué…

-No, Lanie… no funcionó bien el timing… te lo digo por experiencia…

-Dime la verdad Kate…

-Te la estoy diciendo…

-¿Es verdad que está enfocando su artillería pesada contra la chica experta en cámaras y video?

-¿Tory?

-Esa…- dijo Lanie y observó a Kate con curiosidad.

-Bueno… lo he visto sonreírle, pero pensé que era solo un poco de histeria…

-Yo… yo no puedo perderlo, Kate…

-Tienes que hablar con él, Lanie… si no hablas él tiene derecho a hacer su vida…

-Lo defiendes… siempre tuviste debilidad con él…

-Sabes que lo quiero mucho, pero también te quiero a ti… por eso estoy aquí, tratando de comprenderte y si puedo, de ayudarte… ¿me dejarás?

-Adelante…

-Dame tu teléfono…

-No, Kate… lo llamarás y me harás hablar a mí… no lo haré…

-Ok, está bien…- dijo con fastidio Kate.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Esposito.

-Yo Espo…- dijo sonriendo al oír su saludo.

-¿Beckett?

-Sí…

-Me dijo Castle que estabas ocupada con un tema personal…

-Así es…

-¿Entonces? ¿Acaso se te olvidó decirnos algo?

-No, no… dime algo… ¿estás libre esta noche?

-Sí… por ahora no tengo nada… ¿quieres ir por unas cervezas? ¿Pasó algo?

-No, no… pensé que tendrías planes… tú sabes… con Tory…

-¿Tory? Ah, sí… Tory… bueno… es una chica agradable… pero solo nos miramos por ahora…

-Entiendo… bueno… te veo en el Old Haunt dentro de una hora…

-Bien… nos vemos… pero ¿pasa algo?

-Te contaré luego…- dijo ella y cortó, no quería tener que explicarle nada…

Lanie la miró y achicó los ojos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Yo?- preguntó Kate luego de una carcajada- ¿qué vas a hacer tú, amiga?

-Dime que no me enviarás a ciegas a encontrarme con él…

-No estás a ciegas, él lo está…- dijo Kate sonriendo.

-No, Kate… no quiero…

-Yo estaré ahí…- dijo Kate- y te salvaré de una, la más importante y me haré cargo de que la idea fue mía…

-Kate…

-Nada, Lanie… muévete, tenemos una hora para que luzcas perfecta y luego ir al Old Haunt para encontrarnos con él…

Lanie suspiró algo angustiada. A pesar de todo, la idea no le parecía tan desagradable…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusta? Es mi primer fic Esplanie y me encantaría conocer opiniones... igual creo que este fic tendrá un par de capíulos más... Gracias por leer!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada, gracias por los comentarios de aliento. No me sentía demasiado preparada para escribir este fic, pero me estoy acostumbrando y lo disfruto bastante! Espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 2**

Kate sonrió ante la imagen de Lanie en el espejo.

-Así estás perfecta… tienes razón, no hace falta vestirse en forma provocativa para dejarlo con la boca abierta.

Lanie sonrió, tenía un vestido sencillo color azul marino, no demasiado escotado ni ajustado, pero los tacos altísimos que Kate le había prestado lo hacían resaltar.

-¿Estás segura de que esto va a funcionar?

-¿Te refieres a tu apariencia o a la conversación con Espo?

-Me refiero a tu absurdo plan…- dijo y alzó ambas cejas.

-Tú sabes que podrá ser rebuscado, pero no es malo…- se quejó Kate mientras le arreglaba el cabello y sonreía.

Kate miró la hora y la tomó de los hombros.

-Todo saldrá bien… vamos…- dijo y apretó los hombros para darle ánimo.

Cuando llegaron, Brian las recibió sonriente y le indicó a Kate que Rick estaba abajo.

-Gracias, Brian… me quedaré un rato aquí…- dijo y se llevó dos botellas de cerveza.

-Como diga, detective…- dijo Brian.

Kate se sentó junto a Lanie, que la miraba tratando de sonreír, algo nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… creo que sí…- dijo Lanie y apretó su mano.

-Bien… relájate un poco… siempre puedes poner una excusa… aunque yo aprovecharía la oportunidad…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sabes?

-Nada… no te obsesiones…

-Kate…

-Bien… no es que sepa, me da la impresión de que él irá por Tory porque cree que las cosas contigo no se arreglarán… no pierdas tiempo…

-Pero…- dijo y Kate la interrumpió.

-Ahí viene…- dijo Kate y apretó su mano.

Espo entró y miró buscando a Kate y cuando ella levantaba la mano para llamar su atención, escucharon la voz de Rick.

-Hey Espo…- dijo Rick y Kate puso los ojos en blanco.

El detective se abrazó a Rick y hablaron unos instantes. Rick reparó en la mesa donde estaban ellas y se la señaló.

Espo notó la presencia de Lanie y sonrió, algo sorprendido. Kate trató de sonreírle a Rick, que estaba enterándose ahora de que ella estaba allí…

-Hey, Beckett… Lanie…- dijo Espo y no pudo evitar acariciar a Lanie con sus ojos.

-Hey Javi…- dijo Lanie y sonrió algo nerviosa.

-Bien… aquí estoy Beckett… ¿pasó algo?- dijo el detective.

-En realidad… Kate aquí nos tendió una trampa para que hablásemos un rato…- dijo Lanie y Kate alzó la ceja, sorprendida de que su amiga se hubiese explicado mejor que lo que ella intentaría hacer.

-Bueno… es cierto…- dijo Kate y Rick sonrió con ternura.

-Pero… ¿pasó algo?- volvió a preguntar Espo.

-No… solo… ¿tienes un rato?- le dijo Lanie mirándolo con nerviosismo.

-Por supuesto… sabes que para ti siempre hay tiempo…- dijo él casi galante.

Kate casi se rompe el cuello haciéndole señas a Rick para irse con él, pero Rick estaba demasiado ocupado curioseando y no la vio.

-Hey, Ricky…- dijo Kate y lo tomó del cuello- ¿qué tal si tú y yo nos vamos a hablar sobre… el casamiento?

-¿Ahora?- dijo Rick casi sin mirarla.

-Sí… ahora…- dijo y lo pellizcó suavemente.

-Pero…

-¿Cuánto hace que tú y yo no usamos ese imponente escritorio que tienes en el sótano?- le dijo mordiéndose el labio y Rick la miró.

-Chicos, los dejamos tranquilos…- dijo Rick y cuando se iban, Kate giró la cabeza por encima de su hombro y le guiñó un ojo a Lanie.

Espo sacudió la cabeza, por alguna razón y a pesar de que él mismo había fantaseado con ver juntos a Castle y Beckett, le resultaba extraño verlos tan en confianza… Era como ver a su madre y su padre abrazados o besándose… raro…

Su mirada se depositó en Lanie, que sonrió y lo hizo recordar cuando habían comenzado su relación, las miradas intensas, las promesas, las cosas que no hacía falta aclarar, ellos no habían sido tan complicados como sus amigos, por lo menos al principio, hasta que luego… habían dejado de funcionar… pero aún quedaban sentimientos, por lo menos de su lado…

Lanie se perdió en sus ojos, sin saber por donde empezar…

-Javi… tú sabes que yo tengo un hermoso recuerdo de nuestra relación…- dijo y miró hacia abajo, no creía haber comenzado de la mejor manera, pero ya estaba hecho.

-Sí… y de a ratos me lo demuestras… cuando nos permitimos alguna escapada romántica de las que te gustan… y que yo disfruto mucho también…- dijo él sonriendo con complicidad.

-Pero el caso es que estoy comenzando a plantearme si no estamos un poco crecidos para jugar a los adolescentes… y siento que estoy coartando tu posibilidad de relacionarte con alguien más…

-Bueno… creí que habíamos dicho que esto era sin exclusividad…

-El tema es que tú puedes hacerlo… yo no…

-Pero…

-Pensé que sí… pero no…- dijo Lanie algo avergonzada.

-Yo… lo siento, Lanie… no sé que decirte…

-Lo que digo es que… más allá de todo… creo que es justo que lo sepas…

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Qué no nos veremos más? ¿Qué no puedo buscarte para pasar un lindo rato?

-Lo que digo es que llegué a una etapa en mi vida en que me planteo hacia donde voy… contigo o sin ti… y no quiero presionarte, pero sí quiero que sepas que las cosas han cambiado…

-Bien… y eso ¿dónde me deja a mí?

-Eso depende de donde quieras encajar…

-¿Me estás pidiendo que tome una decisión?

-Te estoy diciendo que no me hace bien jugar a los amigos con privilegios… además, me enteré que estás apuntando tus municiones hacia la chica de los videos…

-Lanie…

-¿Es cierto? ¿Estás saliendo con ella?

-Sólo… charlamos y nos miramos… ella es una linda chica, y tenemos una buena relación… de trabajo…

-¿Solo eso?

-¿Beckett te contó?

-¿Qué tenía que contarme Beckett?

-Nada… a veces me siento observado… a ella no se le escapa nada y tengo que reconocer que esa chica me llamó la atención… es todo…

-Y Beckett se dio cuenta…

-Y además es tu amiga…

-Entiendo… bueno… entonces, no hay nada con ella…

-Ya te lo dije… quizás me interese, pero sabiendo que contigo podía tener una relación más abierta…

-Pues ya no…- dijo Lanie y tragó saliva, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Se sentía algo insegura, no estaba muy preparada para la admisión de Javier de que la otra chica le interesaba y ahora lo estaba presionando para tomar una decisión que no se consideraba preparada para asimilar si no era la que esperaba…

-¿Entonces?

-Javi… yo tengo sentimientos muy profundos por ti… pero lamentablemente, no depende de mí sola…- dijo y lo vio pensativo, serio y no se sintió en condiciones de arriesgarse a ponderar lo que él podría responderle…

* * *

><p><strong>Se arriesgó y bastante. Veremos que ocurre ahora. Tengo que admitir que Tory me cae muy bien, pero siempre me gustó más la química entre Lanie y Espo, así que, a las fans de Tory, les pido disculpas! Gracias por seguir la historia!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Lanie…- dijo Javi y levantó la mano, deslizando sus dedos suavemente por su cara y ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos brevemente por el contacto.

-Javi, yo… lamento que las cosas hayan cambiado… sé que probablemente llegaron hasta este punto porque yo lo propicié, pero no me parece sano seguir con algo que no me hace bien…

-Tú sabes que yo quiero lo mejor para ti…- dijo y deslizó su dedo pulgar, acariciando suavemente sus labios, acompañando la caricia con sus ojos, y Lanie supo que él la deseaba, que detrás de toda esa demostración de cariño, había también deseo.

-Lo sé…- dijo ella, su corazón latiendo diez veces más rápido de lo normal.

-Y no sé que decirte… por un lado me encantaría decirte que lo nuestro funcionará… que nos convertiremos en una pareja y que todo será perfecto…

-Pero por otro lado de acostumbraste a mi amistad con privilegios… lo entiendo…

-No…- dijo él sin dejar de acariciarla- no es eso… seguramente así es más fácil… pero ese, ni siquiera es el punto…

-¿No?- preguntó ella, que levantó su mano y detuvo el movimiento de las caricias de él y le sostuvo la mano.

-El punto es que tengo miedo Lanie… yo estaba muy ilusionado contigo cuando estuvimos juntos… y volver a eso me da miedo…

-Si…- dijo ella y bajó la vista, algo desilusionada y dejó escapar su mano.

-Además… tengo miedo que todo esto sea porque Beckett te contó que pasa algo con Tory…

¿Pasa algo con ella o no?- dijo Lanie algo molesta.

-No… pero admito que de lejos puede parecer que si…- dijo él y colocó ambas manos en los hombros de ella.

-Te juro que Beckett no me dijo nada… siempre termino pensando que ella te defiende…

-No es así… pasamos muchas cosas juntos, quizás se siente en medio, y no quiere llevar y traer para no complicarnos…

-Puede ser…- suspiró Lanie- bueno… veo que esta conversación no conducirá a ninguna parte, así que, ya está hecho… creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa…

-Lanie…

-¿Qué?

-¿No quieres una respuesta?

-No creo que haga falta… me quedó muy claro… no estás de acuerdo con lo que te propongo… prefieres seguir mirándote con Tory y saltándote a mi cama de vez en cuando… pero eso no va a suceder, Javi… lo siento…

-No tiene que ser así…

-¿No? ¿Y cómo será entonces?

-No sé… no lo sé… ¿podemos ir a mi casa para charlar más tranquilos?- dijo y Lanie pestañeó, ¿cuándo se había acercado tanto?

-No quiero seguir sufriendo, Javi… me quedó claro que cometí un error hace un tiempo, cuando me negué a encaminarnos a algo serio… y ahora no confías en mí…

-Pero… yo te quiero Lanie… por favor… dame una oportunidad, hablemos tranquilos, no en un lugar en donde alguien puede oírnos… o algo así…

-Bien… vamos…- dijo sin mucho convencimiento ella.

Javi la tomó de los hombros y Lanie sintió la electricidad inevitable que ocurría cada vez que él estaba cerca…

Tenía que poder… tenía que ser fuerte y poder dejar su punto en claro…

Javi la hizo subir a su auto y Lanie se sintió cohibida, pero la conversación no fue demasiado profunda. Hablaron de trabajo, el caso en el que estaban trabajando era interesante y él sintió que ella se distendía un poco.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron, Lanie se sentó en el sofá y él fue a buscar una botella de vino.<p>

-Perdóname que no te haya dicho nada antes…- dijo él permitiéndose mirar sus piernas- estás hermosa, Lanie…- dijo mientras le entregaba una copa de vino.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y bajó la vista algo incómoda.

-Escucha…- dijo él y se inclinó un poco sobre ella, invadiendo su espacio personal- cada vez que estás cerca, apenas puedo controlarme… si te enojas, si me miras, si no me prestas atención, si estás en la misma habitación…

-¿Tú crees que yo no sé lo que pasa entre nosotros? Nosotros tenemos una piel increíble… tú sabes todo lo que tienes que hacer y yo también… pero lo mío va más allá…

-Lo sé… pero…- dijo y le quitó la copa de la mano- en este momento… no puedo evitar necesitarte…- agregó y besó suavemente su labio superior, tentativamente.

-Javi…- protestó ella- dijiste que vendríamos a hablar…

-Tú sabes que no era solo a hablar…- dijo él y deslizó una mano, ascendiendo por su pierna.

-Lo sé y no aprendo…- dijo ella y lo empujó un poco, se levantó y lo miró con tristeza.

-Lanie…- Javier se levantó y la tomó en sus brazos- no quiero más idas y vueltas… yo fui muy feliz mientras nuestra relación duró… y ahora estaba acostumbrándome a la idea de tenerte de vez en cuando…

-¿No puedes entender que ya no puedo más con todo eso?

-¿Estás segura?- dijo él mirándola de cerca.

-Si, Javi… estoy segura…

-¿No saldrás corriendo cuando te pida que te quedes unos días en mi casa a vivir conmigo?

-N… no…- dijo Lanie.

-Todavía estás insegura…

-Puede ser… pero me di cuenta de que no quiero perderte Javi… y si seguimos así, no tardará en aparecer una Tory y me dirás, adiós…

-Lanie…

-Es la verdad… yo quiero estar contigo… quiero exclusividad… necesito saber que tú sientes lo mismo…

-Te juro que nunca me imaginé que podrías hacerme un planteo de este tipo…

-Bien… sorpresa…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Lanie… por favor… necesito besarte… necesito sentirte…- dijo y acercó su nariz al cuello de ella, aspirando profundamente, perdido en su aroma.

Lanie inspiró hondo, sus sentidos focalizados en cada mínimo movimiento que él hacía. ¿Había quedado todo claro? ¿Acaso él había aceptado una relación más seria con ella? ¿O solo eran excusas para volver a llevarla a la cama, quizás como despedida?

Lanie jadeó al sentir los labios primero y luego la lengua de él acariciando su piel y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podría resistirse…

Javier la miró a los ojos y la tomó de la cara… miró sus labios y capturó sus labios impetuosamente…

-Javi…- jadeó ella y él deslizó el cierre de su vestido hacia abajo, acariciando su piel en el proceso…

-Shhh… no hables más…- le dijo y Lanie cerró los ojos, era imposible luchar…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Ahora qué? Más allá del momento que podrán pasar, es necesaria una decisión... ¿no? Gracias por seguir esta historia... nos vemos en el próximo!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Lanie suspiró entre dormida y se acomodó en los brazos de Javier, que recién abría los ojos… era extraño que ella se hubiese quedado a dormir, las últimas veces que ellos habían estado juntos, ella se escapaba en mitad de la noche, como si con eso mantuviera la distancia entre ellos…

Sin embargo ahora no lo había y él sabía exactamente por qué. Aunque no lo entendiera… Javier todavía no comprendía cuál había sido el cambio…

La apretó contra su cuerpo y sonrió al sentir su deseo comenzar a despertar…

Ella murmuró algo que él no comprendió y cuando la observó, sonreía…

La había extrañado todo ese tiempo, generalmente estaba tan cansado que se quedaba dormido profundamente cuando ella se quedaba y cuando despertaba se sentía solo, como si las cosas no estuvieran bien en su vida…

-Hey, chica…- le dijo suavemente y besó la punta de su nariz con ternura.

Lanie abrió los ojos despacio, casi rebelándose por querer seguir durmiendo. Sonrió ampliamente cuando se encontró con sus ojos y luego la realidad la golpeó de lleno…

-Hey, Javi…- le dijo con suavidad, la culpa, la inseguridad torturándola.

-Me sorprendió encontrarte aquí…- dijo él sonriente.

-Bueno, si te molesto puedo irme…- dijo e intentó separarse de él, que no se lo permitió.

-Lanie… nunca me molestó que te quedaras… más bien lo extrañaba… y me sorprendí de que lo hayas hecho…

-Es que… algunas ideas se aclararon este último tiempo en mi cabeza… y bueno… aquí estoy…- dijo y bajó la vista, algo avergonzada.

-Bien… me alegra… si estás aquí es porque algo bueno debe haber ocurrido…

-¿Qué hora es?- demasiada sinceridad la estaba incomodando.

-Las 6.30 A.M. ¿tienes que irte?- dijo y alzó la ceja casi protestando.

-Tengo trabajo pendiente y si no me muevo ahora, Beckett me asesinará…

-Beckett desea que estés bien… y estás bien, ¿verdad?

-Eso intento…- dijo Lanie.

-Entonces… ¿por qué no nos damos un rato de caricias, nos bañamos y luego desayunamos? Yo podría llevarte a trabajar en un rato…- dijo él colocándose sobre ella, que sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Javier Esposito eres incansable…- le dijo y lo besó húmedamente mientras él la acariciaba.

-No pensé que eso te molestara…- dijo y descendió sus labios besándola en el pecho cuando la sintió entreabrir sus piernas para recibirlo.

-No dije eso… ¿me llevarás al trabajo?- le dijo y cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió parte suya.

-¿Tienes miedo de que nos vean juntos?- dijo él estático.

-Ya pasamos esa etapa… aunque no me gustan los chismes… y menos en el trabajo…

-Entiendo…

-Pero… aún no acordamos en donde estamos parados… ¿no crees que deberíamos aclararlo?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Quiero saber qué piensas de lo que te dije anoche, quiero saber que quieres de nosotros y que nombre te gustaría ponerle a esto que tenemos…

-Esas son varias preguntas…

-Bien… te escucho…

-¿Así sin más?

-¿Necesitas prepararte psicológicamente?

-Lanie…

-Javi… yo vine a hablarte con mi corazón en la mano… si esto fue una despedida para ti, me gustaría saberlo ahora mismo…

-Tú sabes que yo no quiero eso…

-¿Lo sé? No, en realidad no estoy segura de nada… ¿por qué no contestas mis preguntas?

-Bien… lo haré… veamos entonces… lo que me dijiste anoche, me sorprendió, no porque no me guste, sino porque no lo esperaba… quiero… Dios, Lanie… te quiero a ti… me vuelvo loco cuando estás cerca, tenemos una química increíble… y quiero que estés a mi lado todo el tiempo… ¿nombre? ¿Amantes?- dijo y comenzó a moverse suavemente contra ella.

-¿Quieres decir que soy la otra?

-¿Qué otra? Eres la única… si lo deseas, por supuesto… yo siento que a esta altura no puedo obligarte a nada, ni tampoco rogarte… tengo sentimientos muy profundos por ti… siempre los tuve y traté de comprenderte y cuando me acostumbraba a pensar que un día me dirías basta, ya no quiero acostarme contigo, me dices todo lo que me dijiste anoche y me dejas así…

-Yo… lo siento, Javi… siempre fui sincera contigo…

-Dime tú lo que quieres que seamos…

-Yo quiero estar contigo… pero no de a ratos, cuando ambos queremos y podemos…

-¿Quieres exclusividad?

-Me gustaría… sí…- dijo él y ella cerró los ojos porque el ritmo iba creciendo.

Javier se detuvo en seco y ella lo miró.

-¿Quieres que seamos una pareja?

-También me gustaría…

-Bien…- dijo él con resolución- pero si somos una pareja, yo quiero que sea oficial…

-¿Oficial? ¿Te refieres a contarlo?

-Me refiero a que todos sepan… y también otra cosa…

-¿Qué?- dijo ella y lo miró expectante.

-Tú sabes que me vuelves loco, ¿verdad?- le dijo él y comenzó a moverse casi con violencia…

-Javi…- jadeó Lanie intentando concentrarse en lo que venían hablando pero sin lograrlo…

Pero él no se detuvo, no podía y Lanie se dejó llevar. Ella emparejó su ritmo y lo besó mientras él controlaba la situación.

Javi la hizo girar y ella se acomodó sobre él, el ritmo cambió, al igual que el ángulo y Lanie echó la cabeza hacia atrás a los pocos minutos cuando el clímax la golpeó…

Él acarició su pecho y la observó mientras intentaba llegar al suyo. Cuando Lanie se recuperó, lo miró a los ojos, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó.

El clímax para él no tardó en llegar luego de que ella deslizara sus labios hacia su oído y le hablara…

-Javi…- le dijo ella y él la miró, con el codo apoyado en la almohada.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No lo sé, te noto distinto…

-Nosotros estamos distintos… ¿no lo crees?

-Puede ser… dime… ¿qué es lo que quieres de nuestra relación?

-Quiero que vivamos juntos, Lanie…- le dijo él con los ojos perdidos en los suyos.

-Pero…

-Si realmente quieres que esto siga, quiero que nos comprometamos… no nos casaremos si no quieres, pero por lo menos vivamos juntos… ¿qué me dices?

Lanie lo miró y supo que tenía que tomar una decisión, ella lo amaba, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrada a estar sola…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, no creo que quede mucho de esta historia. Pido disculpas por no haberla actualizado antes, pero estuve con mil cosas a la vez. Gracias por leerla, sé que no es lo que generalmente esperan de mí, pero desde que la idea se instaló en mi cabeza, quise escribirla y estoy satisfecha. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que probablemente sea el último!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Finalmente, aquí tienen lo que para mí, es el final de esta historia. Me encantó escribirla, espero que a ustedes también! **

**Capítulo 5**

Lanie lo miró sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía...

-¿Tú de verdad quieres tener una pareja conmigo?

-Tú sabes que sí… digamos que hasta hace un tiempo, estaba dispuesto a tomar lo que tú decidieras darme… pero si pudiera elegir, sí…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Javi?

-Pensé que lo tenías en claro… aquella vez, cuando estuvimos en la cena con Jenny y Kevin… cuando ella nos preguntó sobre el casamiento… te pusiste tan mal y las cosas se pusieron tan feas que realmente dudé de que pudiésemos arreglarlas algún día… y digamos que me había hecho a la idea de que lo nuestro no llegaría a ningún lado…

-Pero… pero nosotros compartimos cosas muy complicadas…

-Ya lo creo…

-Y lo que siento por ti sigue intacto…

-Pues… es bueno saberlo…- dijo él y la besó con dulzura.

-¿De verdad no estás con esa chica… Tori?

-No… ¿estás celosa?

-Sí… mucho… sé que no tengo derecho, pero reconozco que sí… que no quiero perderte, Javi… eres muy importante para mí y si tengo que demostrártelo cada día de mi vida, me comprometo a hacerlo…

-No hace falta que me demuestres nada… yo solo quiero que te comprometas con lo nuestro… ¿serás capaz de hacerlo?

Lanie sonrió y asintió, y luego besó sus labios…

-Bien… entonces… vamos a trabajar… juntos… y luego me prepararé un bolso con lo indispensable para pasar la noche contigo en tu casa…- dijo Javier sonriente.

-¿Dónde vamos a vivir?

-No lo sé… ¿Qué tal si probamos unos días en cada lugar, así veremos qué nos resulta más cómodo?

-Mmmm…. Suena bien para mí…- dijo ella y lo abrazó.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde entraban en la comisaría de la mano y Lanie lo acompañaba a ver a su amiga, que sin duda debía ser la que primero supiera la novedad.<p>

Kate sonrió cuando los vio a lo lejos, juntos, sonrientes, de la mano y codeó a Rick, que le guiñó el ojo con complicidad. Habían estado hablando de lo necios que podían ser esos dos al no querer reconocer que querían estar juntos y habían caído en cuenta de que lo sabían por experiencia propia…

-Hey, Espo… parece que has llegado muy bien acompañado…- dijo Rick y lo hizo sonreír.

-Es cierto…- dijo Javier y apretó la mano de Lanie que aunque sonreía, estaba un poco incómoda- les presento a mi novia…- dijo y sonrió.

Kate se acercó y abrazó a Lanie que sonrió y agradeció a Kate su ayuda.

-Quiero detalles… cuando puedas…- le dijo en secreto y Lanie lanzó una carcajada. Esa misma frase se la había dicho ella a Kate cuando supo que la relación con Castle finalmente se había concretado…

-Los tendrás…

-Bien…- dijo Kate y le guiñó el ojo con complicidad- me imagino que no habrás estado trabajando hoy por la mañana…

-No, lo siento…- dijo Lanie y bajó la cabeza.

-No la retes… estuvo un poco… distraída…- dijo Javier.

-No te preocupes…- dijo Kate- pero cuando tengas un momento, me gustaría revisar unos datos…

-Iré ahora mismo…- dijo Lanie y él la abrazó y luego besó sus labios.

-Ya sabes, cuando termino aquí paso por casa, junto algunas cosas y voy a la tuya…

-Bien… sí…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Se están mudando juntos?- dijo Rick sorprendido.

-Lo estamos intentando…- dijo ella y le sonrió contenta.

-Me alegra… no sabes cuanto…- dijo Kate.

-Hey, Beckett…- dijo Tori desde el pasillo- tengo algo que podría interesarte…- y miró a Javi y Lanie que se despedían en voz baja.

-Voy…- dijo Kate y miró un momento a sus amigos, que parecían haberse olvidado del mundo y luego entró a la sala de videos.

-Lo siento… no pretendí interrumpir…- dijo Tori algo incómoda

-No te preocupes… estamos trabajando…

-¿Pasó algo con Espo y Lanie?

-Solo… vinieron a contarnos que se mudarán juntos…- dijo Kate y la observó, no quería mentirle, pero tenía miedo de lastimarla, no sabía hasta que punto ella estaba interesada en Espo.

-Bueno… por fin… Espo ha estado penando por esa separación durante un buen tiempo…

-Sí… discúlpame… yo pensé que ustedes…

-Mira Beckett… Espo es lindo, buen tipo, estaba solo… pero yo siempre tuve en claro que hasta que no cerrara su historia con Lanie, no estaría libre… así que si pudieron arreglarse, eso me conforma…

-Bien… me alegro por ti…- dijo Kate- ahora dime… ¿qué querías mostrarme?- agregó y trató de concentrarse, Tori también era una buena chica y Kate se puso contenta de que comprendiera la situación.

El día se pasó lentamente, Lanie y Javi intercambiaron algunos mensajes durante el día y cuando ella llegó a su casa, preparó una rica cena, cosa que a él le encantaría para esperarlo…

Kate la llamó para avisarle que él había salido pero que pasaría primero por su casa y Lanie le contó algunas de las cosas que había hablado con él…

Cuando él llegó, ella lo esperaba con la casa en penumbras, algunas velas encendidas y la cena lista…

Javi la tomó entre sus brazos luego de dejar su bolso en el suelo y la besó.

Cuando se separaron, él la miró a los ojos y ella sonrió.

-¿Estás segura de este paso que estamos a punto de dar?

-No… pero estar contigo vale todo el riesgo…- dijo ella y lo tomó de la mano hasta llegar a la mesa.

-Mmm… huele rico…- dijo él colocando una servilleta sobre sus piernas.

-Espero no haber perdido la mano… no cocino mucho, solo lo hago en ocasiones especiales… supongo que ahora lo haré más seguido…

-¿Es esta una ocasión especial?

-Por supuesto…- dijo y alzó la copa- por nosotros… por este paso que estamos dando y por nuestra felicidad…

-Te amo, Lanie… y estoy muy agradecido de que hayamos podido sincerarnos, por fin…- dijo él y vio algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Fui una tonta, Javi… te pido disculpas por todo lo que te hice sufrir por mis inseguridades…

-Olvidemos eso, ahora…- dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza- dediquémonos a ser felices…

-Hecho…- dijo ella y chocaron las copas, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, creo que esta historia llegó a su fin, por lo menos desde el punto de vista en que yo quería tratarla. Espero que les haya gustado, se que no es de lo que están acostumbrados a leer de mí... Gracias por leerme, SIEMPRE!<strong>


End file.
